A nurse and pharmacist are responsible for the care of multiple patients at any given time. This makes it difficult to monitor the status of multiple intra-venous (IV) infusion pumps and patients. This results in lapse in care of patients when infusion fluid medication bags are empty, for example. In such an event a nurse needs to call a pharmacy for a new supply of medication that results in additional delays in therapy. A system according to invention principles addresses this deficiency and related deficiencies and problems.